Un día más
by Ravenclaw's heir
Summary: Con Voldemort tras Harry y sus amigos, cada día es como si fuera el último y los minutos los tienen contados.Sus deseos los van a llevar a querer un día mas, uno en el que puedan satisfacer sus anhelos más profundos y cumplir sus secretos más oscuros.


**N/A: **¡Hola a todo el mundo! Disculpas y demás cháchara abajo. Espero que les guste esto que salió de la nada y logré pasar aprovechando semana santa y que tenía tiempo de usar el computador. No es muy descriptivo, pero el rating de T (creo que ese es para el de pg – 13) no le servía de mucho. Digamos que es como un pg – 15 o algo así, jeje… espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer**Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Salamandra y demás, no intento ganar nada con esta historia excepto unos buenos comentarios…

--

**Un día más**

Por **Ravenclaw's** **heir**

No siempre todo es como lo deseamos. Es lo que en la vida se llaman "pruebas" de carácter, momentos en los que tomamos una decisión que afectará el resto de nuestra existencia. ¿Cómo saber cual camino tomar? ¿Cuál decisión se debe hacer? ¿Será la correcta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no?

Todo esto se lo preguntaba Hermione Granger mientras yacía junto a la ventana vigilando por si algo ocurría mientras sus dos amigos dormían. Aquella noche era su turno de hacer guardia.

A estas alturas no sabía ni donde se encontraban. El día la había dejado fatigada y en vez de aceptar el ofrecimiento de Harry de cuidar por ella se encontraba en ese momento sentada sobre una silla que ella había conjurado junto a la ventana viendo dormitar a sus acompañantes.

Por fuera de la ventana la nieve caía libremente y cubría todas las superficies de blanco en aquella noche de diciembre.

Sí habían abierto Hogwarts para su último año escolar, y por insistencia de Hermione (y toda la orden) Harry había vuelto. Si no cursaban el año en la escuela Voldemort sospecharía y tal vez los podría descubrir, así que reluctantemente (más por parte de Ron que de Harry) habían decidido volver. Hogwarts parecía Askaban con excepción que en la escuela dictaban clases y en la prisión de magos no. Las medidas de seguridad eran extremas y los hechizos al castillo se habían reforzado; era difícil encontrar lugar más seguro en toda Gran Bretaña.

Aun así muchos alumnos no habían vuelta ya que sus padres no lo habían permitido. Todos temían por sus vidas y cada día lo vivían como si fuera el último, el temor de que en cualquier momento los fueran a atacar oprimiéndoles el pecho al punto de sentirse asfixiados. Nadie estaba seguro.

Hogwarts lo habían abierto más por motivos de seguridad que cualquier otra cosa. Si Voldemort llegara a tomarse el castillo sería prácticamente imposible vencerlo, si es que esa posibilidad aún existe. Por ese motivo estaba abierto, y era custodiado por tantas cosas, sin contar los cientos de estudiantes que lo ocupaban que serían trabajosos de eliminar, que la idea de que Voldemort deseara tomarlo era poco probable.

Pero el hecho de que hubiese abierto no implicaba que Harry, Ron y Hermione fueran a estudiar. Minerva McGonagall no estaba muy bien enterada de lo que hacían, pero gracias a la persuasión por parte del retrato de Dumbledore les habían dado inmunidad académica. Aún tenían que asistir a clases, pero no eran evaluados ni podrían perder el año.

Un beneficio de estar en Hogwarts era tener toda la biblioteca a su disposición, y eso les servía para la investigación de los horcruxes; pero hasta la fecha sólo habían destruido uno, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, y eso los desalentaba.

Podían salir y entrar a su antojo de la escuela, pero tenían que ser precavidos para que no los descubrieran. Salían varias noches seguidas a búsquedas infructíferas y tenían que soportar las clases al día siguiente.

A pesar de no tener de hecho que prestar atención, Hermione les insistía en hacerlo para que aprendieran nuevos conjuros y se volvieran mejores magos, y en parte tenía razón porque era un punto a su favor, pero también los estaba matando. Hermione, siendo Hermione, había tratado incluso de estudiar y hacer tareas aparte de la búsqueda de los horcruxes, y esto había terminado en un colapso nervioso a finales de octubre y una internada a la enfermería.

Ahora se encontraban de vacaciones de mitad de año, navidad, y supuestamente se encontraban con los Weasley en un lugar seguro con encantamiento Fidelius (ya se sabía que la familia Weasley era uno de los blancos de Voldemort), pero obviamente ellos estaban en lo suyo.

Hermione no sabía a ciencia cierta donde se encontraban. Tenían una pista de un horcrux que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban, pero habían perdido el rumbo, y como ya había oscurecido habían irrumpido en una casa muggle (los objetos los delataban) y, asegurándose que no hubiera alguien allí, habían decidido pasar la noche en el lugar.

Luego de la muerte de Dumbledore Harry había desarrollado cierta habilidad, y esta consistía en percibir cuando un horcrux estaba cerca. Nadie sabía cómo había sucedido esto, pero necesitaban sacarle provecho. Era complicado, y Harry aún no lo lograba dominar. La sensación venía a ratos y se iba sin avisar; por eso habían perdido la pista aquel día.

Hermione sabía que se encontraban por fuera de Gran Bretaña; estaban muy lejos de Hogwarts y de todo lo que les fuera conocido, y francamente esto la asustaba. Estaban en territorio desconocido y no sabían qué sorpresas les estarían esperando.

Todo aquel día había sentido que alguien los estaba siguiendo (a pesar de tener encantamientos desilusionadores), pero siempre que buscaba no encontraba nada. Y para añadirle más problemas al asunto estaba furiosa con Ron.

Pensaba que a esas alturas su relación (o falta de una) no sería un problema, o uno mínimo comparado con lo que estaban viviendo, pero Ron sabía cómo empeorar las cosas.

Hermione había llegado a pensar (le avergonzaba aceptarlo) que ella y Ron eran ya una pareja, luego del funeral de Dumbledore. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados (hasta el cumpleaños de Harry) se habían escrito cartas que en su opinión daban a entender que sí había algo entre ellos, y cuando finalmente se habían vuelto a ver Hermione cometió el fatal error de lanzársele y darle un beso. Ron se había helado ante esa muestra de afecto. Al no sentir una respuesta por parte suya se había alejado sintiéndose peor que nunca en toda su vida.

-Yo... lo siento, tropecé... –balbuceó incoherentemente y se salvó de tener aquella conversación porque justo en ese momento Harry había aparecido.

Nunca habían hablado del tema, jamás lo tocaron y hasta el momento no lo habían hecho. La relación entre los dos empeoró visiblemente hasta el punto que no se hablaban salvo cuando estaban con Harry; de resto no se dirigían la palabra y ya ni peleaban por cualquier cosa como solían hacerlo en el pasado.

Hermione se sentía sumamente herida y avergonzada ante la falta de tacto de Ron. _Ella_ había dado el paso que pensaba se debía dar para que su relación evolucionara, pero al parecer Ron no había decidido darlo.

Con su orgullo herido y su corazón destrozado Hermione hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer: sumergirse en la biblioteca a investigar.

Ella no sabía si Ron le había contado alguna vez a Harry lo que había sucedido, pero lo dudaba ya que lo único de lo que hablaban ahora era de los horcruxes y nada más. Además, al parecer Harry era el único que no había notado el cambio de comportamiento de sus amigos, y Hermione no lo culpaba; era más importante la misión que tenía adelante que preocuparse por nimiedades como esa. Aun así Hermione extrañaba los momentos en que no todo giraba en torno a Voldemort (aquí dudó si alguna vez no había sido de aquella manera) y más que todo extrañaba a sus amigos. Con Ron la amistad parecía llegar a su fin y con Harry no entendía nada. Luego de la muerte de Dumbledore se había obsesionado tanto con acabar con Voldemort que no hacía más que hablar y pensar en ello. En su mente no había nada más que planes para encontrar los horcruxes y en su corazón sólo había cabida para la venganza y el odio. Hermione se sentía tan alienada del mundo y tan sola que lo único que podía hacer era descargar tan abrumadores sentimientos por las noches llorando cuando todos dormían. Le urgía hablar con alguien acerca de todo, pero el problema es que no había nadie. Esto también había alimentado el estallido que tuvo y que finalmente resultó en su colapso nervioso.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz a lo lejos que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Parpadeó tratando de detener las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos y levantó la mirada hacia Harry quien se encontraba a gachas frente a ella.

-Yo... claro que estoy bien –dijo aclarándose la garganta y tratando de sonar segura. Harry arqueó una ceja y se sentó contra la pared al lado de la ventana.

-No tienes que decirlo para asegurarme, ¿sabes? –dijo él tranquilo mirándola con cara soñolienta. Su pelo estaba mucho más despelucado de lo habitual.

-En ese caso... me siento fatal, para ser sincera –confesó ella dejando la silla y uniéndose a él en el piso. Ambos callaron unos instantes viendo hacia el frente, los rayos de la luna colándose por entre las cortinas dejando una franja luminosa en el suelo.

-Lo lamento –dijo Harry al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione mirándolo confundida.

-Por hacerte sentir mal.

-Pero si no es...

-Claro que es mi culpa –le interrumpió él suavemente.

-No Harry –dijo Hermione e involuntariamente miró hacia Ron quien roncaba plácidamente al otro lado de la habitación-. Bueno, al menos no es toda tu culpa.

Harry siguió su mirada hasta fijarse en su amigo.

- ¿Ron? –preguntó no tan sorprendido. Hermione parpadeó y miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose como una tonta por haberse delatado a sí misma.

-No, no... ¿Pero por qué lo dices? Si yo...

-No soy tonto Hermione –intervino Harry en su balbuceo-, puede que ahora sólo piense en acabar con Voldemort, pero eso no significa que no haya notado que algo sucede entre ustedes.

-Querrás decir lo que _no_ sucede entre nosotros –se le escapó a Hermione y se mordió el labio a modo de reprimenda. La falta de sueño la estaba volviendo imprudente.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Hermione cerró los ojos para evitar que se formaran lágrimas en ellos. Sabía que no era justo recargar todos sus problemas a Harry, pero el dolor le oprimía de tal forma el corazón que no tuvo más remedio que hablar. Y así lo hizo. Le contó del beso (Harry se había sorprendido mucho con esto pero no dijo nada), de la falta de respuesta por parte de Ron, de su indiferencia a todo lo que había pasado, de que ya no se hablaban más, de cómo le había partido el corazón...

Cuando hubo terminado se dio cuenta que su cara estaba empapada en lágrimas, pero no estaba llorando más. Miró al piso con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo siento –agregó –por lo bajo tristemente.

- ¿Por qué?

-Por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ti –dijo Hermione, su voz llenándose de sentimiento nuevamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Harry confundido.

-Traté Harry, te juro que traté de serlo, pero ya no puedo más.

-Hermione... –empezó Harry incrédulo-, tú eres la persona más fuerte que yo haya conocido jamás.

-No es verdad –repuso ella tercamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, y yo nunca te he pedido que seas fuerte para mí –paró al instante al darse cuanta de lo mal que eso había sonado y volvió a empezar-. Yo... nunca he sido muy bueno en esto, pero... Hermione, tú eres más fuere que todas las demás personas juntas, tú... tú luchas por lo que quieres, eres perseverante, mantienes tu posición cuando sabes que estás en lo correcto sin importar lo que piensen los demás... y... cuando... cuando yo arruino las cosas tú estás ahí para hacerlo de nuevo de la forma correcta. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no eres fuerte?

Hablaba con tal convicción que Hermione no pudo más que creerle. Sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, pero no bajó ni una lágrima de sus ojos.

-Además... –agregó Harry empezando a mostrar señas de estar incómodo-... Ron es un idiota. Si tú me hubieras besado no hubiera ni tenido que pensar en besarte de vuelta.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y casi inmediatamente sus pálidas mejillas se coloraron a la luz de la luna.

Hermione sintió su cara arder ante tan inesperada confesión de Harry y por unos instantes sólo se oyeron los ronquidos de Ron en la estancia.

-Vaya... –habló ella luego de un largo rato cuando por fin encontró su voz-; gra-gracias Harry, no... No sabes cuánto significa todo esto para mí... quiero decir, lo que dijiste antes, no lo... digo... ¡ah! –murmuró frustrada al no saber qué decir. Nunca se había sentido tan apenada en toda su vida como en ese preciso momento.

Por la expresión de Harry él estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

-No, bueno, yo quise decir... cielos... –balbuceó torpemente y calló. De nuevo los ronquidos de Ron llenaron la habitación y a ello se unieron los grillos en el exterior formando una extraña armónica de sonidos que ocupó el silencio entre los dos.

-Bien... –por fin Hermione logró recoger el suficiente coraje para hablar de nuevo-... deberías irte a dormir.

-Puedo hacerte compañía, no me importa –dijo él tratando de no darle importancia.

-No... Estaré bien. Descansa.

Harry se levantó y Hermione le siguió. El primero fue a caminar hacia la cama pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-Oye... gracias, gracias por escucharme –dijo ella algo insegura. Harry le sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Para qué son los amigos? –dijo y volteó para irse pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo y se lo impidió.

- ¿Harry? –preguntó algo nerviosa.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Lo dijiste en serio? –inquirió antes de que se acobardara.

- ¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de... si yo te besara, ¿me responderías al beso? –preguntó atolondradamente.

Sabía que su cara estaba roja y la de Harry también, pero lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta.

-Eh... yo... –dudó él, pero luego la miró directo a los ojos y contestó con firmeza-: sí.

Se miraron por unos instantes, la vergüenza que compartían en el momento uniéndolos más, y luego cada uno fue a su lugar: Hermione a la silla junto a la ventana y Harry a la cama a dormir.

Sí, definitivamente no todo en la vida es como lo deseamos, pero así es la vida. Es la forma como afrontamos las pruebas que se nos imponen lo que afectará las decisiones que tomemos en el futuro, y a la vez esto afectará el rumbo que escojamos.

Hermione no lo sabía en ese momento, pero su corazón había tomado una decisión en aquel instante, una decisión que afectaría el resto de su vida, y definitivamente eso era lo último que deseaba, pero tampoco sabía que no era una mala decisión.

---

Aún después de tanto tiempo Harry no lograba hallar una explicación a lo que había dicho.

Su graduación en Hogwarts había sido el evento más seguro que el mundo mágico había visto nunca. Las medidas que tomaron fueron absurdas para que ninguna vida corriera peligro. No había ocurrido nada grave aquel día, pero apenas Harry y sus amigos cruzaron el andén nueve y tres cuartos de King's Cross, una bandada de mortífagos los tomaron por sorpresa lanzando maleficios a diestra y siniestra; los muggles entraron en pánico y hubo caos total. Dos mortifagos murieron y varios aurores quedaron heridos, sin mencionar los daños ocasionados a los muggles (tanto físicos como mentales).

Cuando Voldemort empezó a matar muggles por doquier el ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour no tuvo de otra que permitirle al ministro muggle divulgar el nombre de Voldemort y sus secuaces (aunque no pudo revelar nada acerca del mundo mágico) para que los muggles tomaran precauciones.

Pero incidentes como el de King's Cross hacían cada vez más difícil el guardar su secreto y Harry sospechaba que tarde o temprano terminarían por saberlo.

Scrimgeour, luego del accidente, le pidió a Harry que se fuera a otra parte o que no estuviera en la misma locación por mucho tiempo ya que era más que obvio que Voldemort lo quería muerto, y "El elegido" no podía morir hasta acabar con él. Como Harry ya planeaba esto para buscar los horcruxes no se molestó con la "petición" del ministro de magia, y así no tendría que explicarse ante nadie acerca de sus viajes.

Ron y Hermione habían decidido ir con él, pero a un alto precio: no podrían volver a comunicarse con sus familiares o conocidos hasta que acabara todo, y eso si lograban quedar con vida.

Por ser blanco fácil, los padres de Hermione estaban bajo protección, aunque ellos no sabían eso; enloquecerían (según dijo su hija) si supieran el peligro que corría Hermione.

Los Weasley también estaban protegidos y más aún luego de la muerte de Percy en navidad. No fue fácil convencerlos de dejar ir a Ron, pero el señor Weasley le había dicho a la señora Weasley que su hijo era lo suficientemente grande como para decidir por sí mismo. Ginny entonces había decidido ir también, pero la señora Weasley no tuvo que impedírselo ya que fue el mismo Harry el que no la dejó.

-No, Ginny –había dicho con firmeza-, esto no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Pero sí es de Ron y de Hermione? No es justo, si yo soy tú...

-_Nada_ –le había cortado Harry antes de que lo dijera. Los ojos atónitos de todos estaban puestos sobre él-. Tú y yo no somos nada Ginny, sólo eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Herida por palabras tan frías Ginny había salido corriendo de la habitación seguida de los señores Weasley. Ron y Hermione (los únicos que quedaron en la habitación junto con Harry) se habían quedado mirando a Harry sorprendidos. Luego, un Ron molesto salió de la habitación.

-Ron... –le había llamado Harry sin energías.

-Déjalo Harry –Hermione había dicho tomándolo del brazo para impedirle irse-, luego entenderá que no quisiste decir eso en realidad, que sólo lo hiciste para que Ginny dejara de insistir en ir.

Eso había sucedido justo después de graduarse, y aproximadamente tres meses después Harry agradecía las palabras de Hermione. Si ella no lo hubiera detenido él se hubiera disculpado ante todos los Weasley y Ginny hubiera sido un mayor problema.

Ginny... no había pensado en ella en mucho tiempo. Ella había tratado de hablar con Harry durante todo el año escolar para que volviera y para averiguar qué tramaban él, Ron y Hermione. Al principio fue difícil para él estar lejos de ella, pero se repetía que era por su propio bien. Luego vino la muerte de Percy, y estuvo a punto de ir a consolarla, pero nuevamente se lo impidió a sí mismo pensando en que era lo mejor. De todas formas no tenía tiempo de pensar en ella por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Desde navidad hasta ese momento sólo habían encontrado y destruido otro horcrux, y Voldemort seguía haciendo de las suyas, aunque por fortuna aún no sabía que sus pedazos de alma estaban reduciéndose.

Pero ese día no quería pensar en Voldemort ni nada que se le pareciera. Ya era medianoche y oficialmente era 19 de septiembre, el cumpleaños de Hermione.

En el momento se encontraban en Grimmauld Place, aunque nadie lo sabía. La casa había dejado de ser el centro de operaciones de la Orden del Fénix y ahora era otra casa mugrosa y abandonada.

Mientras se preparaban para hacer el largo viaje que probablemente sería sólo de ida, debían investigar y prepararse lo mejor posible, tener idea de dónde iban a ir y qué iban a buscar. Ya casi iban a partir, ya que tenían lo que necesitaban (o eso creían ellos, no estaban ciento por ciento seguros). Pero ese día era el cumpleaños de Hermione y no quería que se preocupara por nada. Sabía que le daría duro ya que no recibiría una carta de sus padres, y por eso trataría de hacerla sentir lo mejor posible.

Respiró profundamente y pegó su oído contra la puerta.

-Hermione, ¿estás despierta? –murmuró esperando no recibir respuesta.

-Sí, sigue –sonó su voz del interior del cuarto. Sorprendido, Harry giró el pomo de la puerta y entró cerrándola tras de sí.

Sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad (por haber estado largo rato delante de su puerta debatiendo si debía mirar si estaba despierta o no), por lo que le fue fácil ver a Hermione sentada en su cama con la espalda contra la cabecera de ésta.

- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? –preguntó ella en voz baja.

Los tres dormían en el mismo piso de la casa pero en distintas habitaciones. La de Harry estaba entre la de Ron y la de Hermione.

-Quería esperar a que fuera medianoche –dijo él sentándose en el otro lado de la cama y girando hacia Hermione-. Feliz cumpleaños –dijo y la abrazó brevemente.

-Oh... ¿ya es 19? Gracias –dijo ella sin emoción devolviendo el abrazo de forma mecánica. Harry entendía porqué.

-Siento mucho todo esto –dijo él mirándola atentamente. Estaba cabizbaja y meditabunda.

-Está bien Harry, yo tomé esta decisión sabiendo las consecuencias que traería.

Harry puso su mano sobre la de ella y la apretó levemente. Hermione miró hacia la ventana abierta de su cuarto y Harry sospechó que la había abierto esperando en vano a que entrara una lechuza con la carta de felicitación de sus padres.

Estuvieron callados por un tiempo, Harry aún sin retirar su mano. Deseaba poderle hacer olvidar la situación en la que estaban, consolarla de un modo, pero no sabía cómo. Sólo ahí notó que se encontraba en la cama de Hermione, con ella, y que su mano aún cubría la de ella.

Desde que había dicho aquello la navidad pasada, sobre si ella lo besara alguna vez y él la besaría de vuelta, algo había cambiado entre ellos. Harry se dio cuenta que ya no le era incómodo el contacto físico que tenía con Hermione; es más, muchas veces (como en ese momento) él lo iniciaba. Disimulados roces de manos, rodillas tocándose bajo la mesa, susurradas al oído tan cerca que le hacían temblar, esto y otro era ya común entre ellos.

Harry no sabía porqué, pero disfrutaba esto, y sólo cuando se percató de la forma como su pulso se aceleraba cuando algo de esto sucedía fue que se dio cuenta de qué había cambiado: le gustaba Hermione. Éste fue otro motivo por el cual ya casi ni pensaba en Ginny, si no el principal; Hermione ocupaba sus pensamientos cuando no pensaba en Voldemort o los horcruxes, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo pensar en ella era más frecuente que en lo otro.

El hecho que le gustara Hermione lo había alarmado al principio, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la idea y no entraba en pánico cada vez que la veía (al menos no como antes). Pero esto no impedía a su corazón latir violentamente cada vez que ella estaba presente.

En todo ese tiempo Hermione y Ron habían hablado acerca de su relación y aclarar de cierta forma las cosas. Ahora se hablaban entre ellos (o más bien discutían como antes), lo cual era buena señal de que volvían a ser amigos.

Harry no sabía si ellos tratarían de ser algo más adelante, pero no tenía valor suficiente de preguntarle a alguno de los dos. Tampoco sabía si él le gustaba a Hermione, pero tampoco osaba preguntárselo; su amistad y apoyo eran más importantes que sus hormonas.

Aun así no le era fácil reprimir sus deseos y constantemente soñaba con ella y no precisamente en una misión de vida o muerte.

Innumerables veces se había imaginado la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento: en el cuarto de Hermione, en su cama y con ella, y el solo recuerdo de lo que su mente le mostraba cada vez que pensaba en ello le hizo ruborizarse.

Haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por volver a la realidad, dejó de un lado sus pensamientos y se enfocó en Hermione.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? –le preguntó.

Ella no respondió al instante. Meditó por unos momentos y luego habló:

-Hazme olvidarlo todo, aunque sea por un rato; nada de Voldemort, ni de horcruxes, ni de salvar el mundo, ni de mis padres...

Sus palabras flotaron en el aire por un tiempo, y luego Harry habló de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior pensando, y luego se volteó hacia Harry, sentándose sobre sus pantorrillas para verle de frente.

- ¿Harías lo que fuera por hacerme sentir mejor?

-Cla...claro –titubeó Harry al oír el tono serio de su voz. Ella lo escudriñó con la mirada por un momento y luego hizo algo que lo sorprendió aún más: su cara se acercó a la suya y sus labios presionaron con firmeza los suyos. Harry abrió los ojos como platos y antes de poder reaccionar Hermione se alejó de él y lo miró expectante.

- ¿Y? –preguntó ella.

Increíblemente confundido (y avergonzado), Harry arqueó una ceja. Hermione no tenía la cara colorada (como él esperaba que la tuviera) ni se veía apenada; es más, se veía tan seria y expectante como si estuviera esperando que un profesor le diera la nota de un trabajo.

-Y... ¿qué? –balbuceó él perturbado y sintiéndose increíblemente estúpido.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y eso lo hizo sentirse peor consigo mismo.

- ¿No vas a consolarme? –preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pero si... ¡tú me besaste! –exclamó él atónito. Hermione suspiró tratando de mantener la calma.

-Lo sé, y tú me dijiste que harías lo que fuera por consolarme.

-Pero no pensé que esto estaría entre "lo que fuera" –repuso Harry sintiéndose más perdido que nunca. La irritación de Hermione desapareció y volvió a envolverla un aire de tristeza.

-No, no, no –dijo Harry de inmediato tomándola de los hombros-, no estés triste. Dime qué hago y lo haré.

-Creo que es bastante claro qué quiero que hagas –dijo ella tratando de quitarle importancia aunque aún se notaba la tristeza en su voz.

-Bien... bien –dijo Harry más para si mismo que para Hermione.

Había soñado con besarla tantas veces, pero motivos tan diferentes, que se sintió algo decepcionado. Sin embargo había dicho que la haría sentir mejor como fuera, y si esto era lo que ella quería, lo haría.

La miró a los ojos, cientos de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, y suspiró hondo.

-Cierra los ojos –le ordenó y cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar, la interrumpió-. Sólo hazlo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero hizo caso.

Harry estudió su cara por unos momentos, pintando sus facciones en el lienzo de su memoria, y cerró los ojos antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Sintió todo su control disiparse y antes de poder detenerse tenía a Hermione entre la cama y su cuerpo, sus labios devorando los de ella. Sus sentidos se aguzaron al máximo y nunca se sintió más vivo que en ese momento, y nunca sintió más que en ese momento. Su cuerpo reaccionó como el de cualquier otro hombre al tener una mujer debajo de él y cuando iba a alejarse Hermione puso sus manos en su nuca y lo atrajo otra vez hacia ella.

Sus manos adquirieron mente propia y empezaron a palpar cuanto pudieran, y por un momento temió que Hermione se molestara por ello, pero cuando de ella empezaron a surgir sonidos guturales que nunca había escuchado, el temor se disipó y siguió explorando su cuerpo. Sus manos ardían al tocar territorios desconocidos hasta el momento por él, y su pulso adquirió un ritmo absurdamente acelerado cuando sus manos se introdujeron en su pijama y tocó su piel por primera vez, corrientes eléctricas viajando a toda velocidad por su torrente sanguíneo. Sus labios bajaron por su garganta mientras ella presionaba su cabeza contra ella, sus manos enredándose en su pelo color azabache. Cuando Hermione empezó a moverse debajo de él como una lombriz tratando de escapar Harry abrió los ojos y paró en seco al sentir una oleada inmensa de placer recorrer su cuerpo y el poco control que tenía sobre su cuerpo se derrumbó por completo. Enterró su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello de Hermione y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras su cuerpo temblaba sobre el de ella con estrépito. Una hubo dejado de ver estrellas tras sus párpados y de temblar, abrió los ojos y miró hacia su entrepierna avergonzado.

-Lo siento –murmuró sintiendo su cara arder como nunca y se dejó caer al lado de Hermione boca abajo en el colchón.

-No, Harry, está...

-No –le atajó él tratando de mantenerse ocupado buscando su varita y mirando a todos lados menos a ella-. Lo lamento, déjame y limpio y...

-Harry –le interrumpió ella poniendo una mano sobre su brazo para detenerlo. Involuntariamente paró y levantó la mirada para encontrase con la de ella. Su pelo marrón estaba más enmarañado que nunca y sus mejillas cubiertas de rubor, sus labios rosados e hinchados como no los había visto antes-, _está bien._

Harry miró sus pantalones y se sintió más avergonzado, pero cuando vio el pantalón del pijama de Hermione pensó que hubiera sido mejor no haber entrado a su cuarto a medianoche.

-Hermione, cuanto lo siento... –murmuró mirando a las sábanas. De improviso su mano cubrió la de él y éste no tuvo más remedio que mirarla a ella.

-Le pasa a cualquiera –dijo con una ligera sonrisa-, no es nada.

-Yo no debí... –empezó él pero ella le interrumpió.

-Yo te lo pedí.

-Sólo que te besara, no que te... maldición... –exclamó frustrado.

Hermione tomó su varita y la apuntó hacia él. Hizo un movimiento con ella y momentos después su pantalón estaba limpio. Acto seguido se limpió su propio pantalón y finalmente (y para mayor vergüenza de Harry) la funda de la cama. Al terminar puso su varita de vuelta en su mesa de noche y lo miró tranquilamente.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Harry algo incómodo.

Para sorpresa suya Hermione le sonrió y le tomó de las manos, dándole un beso al dorso de cada una.

-Gracias –dijo ella simplemente. Harry la miró apenado y confundido.

- ¿Cómo dices?

-Por esto Harry, por hacerme olvidar todo... aunque fuera por un momento.

-Oh... de nada –dijo él algo dubitativo.

-La próxima vez trata de aguantar un poco más, siquiera hasta que alguno no tenga ropa –añadió Hermione pícara, sus mejillas encendiéndose un poco ante su comentario.

- ¿La... próxima vez? –preguntó Harry algo esperanzado y sorprendido. Hermione se rió ligeramente aunque todavía seguía colorada.

-Por supuesto, no creas que seguiremos siendo amigos después de esto, ¿o sí?

Harry sintió que alguien le había sacado el aire. ¿En realidad estaba sucediendo lo que él tantas veces había imaginado en los últimos meses?

- ¿Quieres... quieres decir que somos novios? –inquirió incrédulo.

-Dímelo tú –respondió Hermione esta vez seria.

-Pero, si Vol...

-Nada de eso –lo atajó ella-; ya estoy en peligro por ser hija de muggles, ser tu mejor amiga y venir contigo a destruirlo.

-Pero será distinto si eres mi novia –repuso Harry asustado.

- ¿Cómo lo será? A no ser que alguno de los dos se lo diga, Voldemort no lo sabría, y ya quiere matarme de por sí por las razones que te di antes, así que ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Harry no dijo nada. ¿Podría arriesgar la vida de Hermione por un capricho adolescente suyo? No, porque sabía que lo que sentía por Hermione era mucho más que un capricho, mucho más que un simple deseo. No sabía si era amor, pero podría serlo por lo fuerte que era. Pero... ¿no había sido por esta razón por la cual había dejado a Ginny? Sí, pero Hermione tenía razón; ya no podía estar en más peligro del que ya estaba expuesta. Voldemort la odiaba por infinitas razones y su odio no podría aumentar más con eso. Además, lo de Ginny había sido más un capricho que cualquier otra cosa. Le sorprendía descubrir eso, pero era la verdad: Ginny había sido sólo atracción física, un capricho, una reacción de sus hormonas que lo habían hecho comportarse como se había comportado, pero nada más; con Hermione era otra historia.

Levantó la mirada y vio que ella lo estaba observando como esperando una sentencia, como si de ello dependiera su vida entera. Ella aún sostenía sus manos entre las de ella, y Harry las retiró. Hermione le miró sorprendida y su cara se contorsionó involuntariamente en una mueca de dolor, pero antes de girarla Harry la tomó entre sus manos y le dio un breve beso en la boca.

-Claro que sí. Tú eres mi novia y yo tu novio –dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonrojándose un poco.

Una ola de alivio pasó por la cara de Hermione y cubrió las manos de Harry en su cara con las de ella.

-Eso está muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa y Harry se la devolvió para luego acercarse a ella y besarla nuevamente. Hermione rompió el beso cuando las manos de Harry bajaron a su espalda y la atrajeron hacia él.

-Harry... me alegro que seamos novios, pero creo que debemos ir despacio.

-Lo sé –dijo él sinceramente-. Esto es algo nuevo para mí también, y no quiero arruinarlo con prisas.

-Que alivio que digas eso –exclamó Hermione dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Quiero estar preparado para cuando sigamos adelante, y creo que notaste que aún no lo estoy –profirió Harry algo apenado, pero Hermione rió y esto lo tranquilizó.

-Yo tampoco, pero cuando lo esté, me alegra que lo esté para ti –dijo ella, su cara llenándose de rubor. Harry sonrió, pero de inmediato dejó de hacerlo al recordar algo.

- ¿Y Ron?

-Oh... Ron –repitió Hermione, su cara seria-. Él entenderá... entendió primero que yo que no debemos estar juntos, seguro que también entenderá esto.

- ¿De veras? –preguntó Harry sorprendido al oír eso.

-Sí –respondió Hermione-. ¿Por qué crees que somos amigos de nuevo? Ya sé que Ron y yo no acabaríamos bien, y que como amigos estamos mejor. Además... sigue siendo un idiota.

Harry rió ante el último comentario y Hermione rió con él. Nuevamente recayó el silencio sobre ellos.

-Bueno... ¿y ahora qué? –fue el turno de ella de preguntar. Se recostó sobre el pecho de Harry (quien estaba recostado sobre la cabecera de la cama) y éste la rodeó con sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Nada, sólo disfrutemos el día de hoy. Mañana volveremos a ser los salvadores del mundo... hoy sólo seamos tú y yo festejando tu cumpleaños.

-Sí... –murmuró Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y éste apoyando la suya sobre la de ella-. Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos por un rato mientras inhalaba el olor de su cabello. Tal vez no sería tan malo tener una novia mientras Voldemort lo buscaba para matarlo, y más aún si dicha novia era Hermione. No había sentido tanta calma en mucho tiempo.

--

**N/A:** Antes de que me maten, lamento mucho no continuar "Todo cambió" pero tengo un "ligero" bloqueo del que no he salido, es decir, mi estúpida musa me abandonó y no he sido capaz de escribir ningún capitulo para la historia, además que la universidad me tiene demasiado ocupada y apenas si tengo tiempo de respirar. Casi me cierran mi cuenta, estaba ya desactivada por la falta de visitarla, y… bueno… en fin… ¿les gustó o no? Mirada nerviosa Espero que no los haya defraudado ni nada… y ya saben, déjenme un review para saber qué les pareció y eso… si no les gustó aprecio el criticismo constructivo, pero allá ustedes si deciden madrearme o como quieran... Bueno, eso era todo, espero recibir sus comentarios.


End file.
